


Aftermath.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Aftermath.

He'd slept with Elijah.. he'd actually slept with him. God Klaus felt like such an idiot but one thing was for sure.. he wanted it to happen again. 

"Out all night, what a scandal."

As he heard Kol's voice he cursed slightly, he'd been meaning to sneak in without anyone seeing him.

"Go away Kol."

He muttered, rolling his eyes as he headed into the room, sliding onto the couch and picking up his drawing from where he'd left it the previous day.

"I trust you did better than that commoner, Caroline wasn't it?"

Klaus said nothing, simply just rolled his eyes, moving ever so slightly when Elijah entered the room.

"Well our brother is a man whore, but at least he's having fun."

Klaus's eyes went hybrid like for a moment. How dare Kol call him that?

"Kol, don't call Niklaus that."

About five minutes later Kol was bored again and leaning on the side of Klaus's chair.

"I neeed entertainment."

"What are you waiting for then? Go on, have at it."

"It's not fun to go alone." Kol pouted slightly. "Join me Nik..I mean it's the least you can do after putting a dagger through my heart." An innocent smile went over his face which turned to a smirk as he saw that Klaus had given in.

"Okay, but not too long. I had enough excitement last night what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date."

At that moment the blonde headed in, noticing that her brothers were about to leave.

"Yes please go, this house has enough men rolling around in it."

"Just like you Beckah."

Kol laughed slightly, playfully smacking her butt with one hand while kissing her cheek and smirked as his sister went red. He'd slept with her last night as well. 

"Good riddance, both of you!"

Rebekah snapped as she threw a shoe at their backs, narrowly missing Kol's head.


End file.
